dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Profile Icons
Profile Icons are a type of Curio that was introduced in The Forge event in Don't Starve Together. They can be acquired through event Chests (either purchased through the Shop or earned by leveling up) or weaved with Spools. Profile Icons can be viewed and equipped in the Curio Cabinet. The Forge Profile Icons Abby's Flower Profile Icon.png|'Common Abby's Flower' "Set your profile icon to Abigail's flower. Abigail's flower is Wendy's only remaining keepsake of her departed sister." Baby Beef Profile Icon.png|'Common Baby Beef' "Set your profile icon to a baby beefalo." Beefalo Profile Icon.png|'Common Beefalo' "Set your profile icon to a big beefalo." Bernie Profile Icon.png|'Common Bernie' "Set your profile icon to Bernie the Bear. Bernie's never abandoned Willow, and she plans to always return the favor." Black Crow Profile Icon.png|'Common Black Crow' "Set your profile icon to a crow." Catcoon Profile Icon.png|'Common Catcoon' "Set your profile icon to a cute catcoon." Chester Profile Icon.png|'Common Chester' "Set your profile icon to a Chester. Chester is survivor's best friend." Clockwork Bishop Icon.png|'Common Clockwork Bishop' "Set your profile icon to a clockwork bishop. Maxwell produced many Clockwork Bishops during his reign on the Shadow Throne." Clockwork Knight Icon.png|'Common Clockwork Knight' "Set your profile icon to a clockwork knight. Maxwell produced many Clockwork Knights during his reign on the Shadow Throne." Clockwork Rook Icon.png|'Common Clockwork Rook' "Set your profile icon to a clockwork rook. Maxwell produced many Clockwork Rooks during his reign on the Shadow Throne." Cupcake Profile Icon.png|'Common Cupcake' "Set your profile icon to a tasty cupcake." Deerclops Profile Icon.png|'Common Deerclops' "Set your profile icon to a furious Deerclops." Dragonfruit Profile Icon.png|'Common Dragonfruit' "Set your profile icon to a tasty dragonfruit." Friendly Bunnyman Profile Icon.png|'Common Friendly Bunnyman' "Set your profile icon to a grinning bunnyman. Bunnymen make their homes deep in the caverns of The Constant." Froggy Profile Icon.png|'Common Froggy' "Set your profile icon to a frog." Gnome Profile Icon.png|'Common Gnome' "Set your profile icon to a gnome." Gnomette Profile Icon.png|'Common Gnomette' "Set your profile icon to a gnome." Grouchy Bat Profile Icon.png|'Common Grouchy Bat' "Set your profile icon to a furled up batilisk." Grumpy Bearger Profile Icon.png|'Common Grumpy Bearger' "Set your profile icon to an angry bearger." Happy Pigman Profile Icon.png|'Common Happy Pigman' "Set your profile icon to a pigman. Most pigmen are amicable to the idea of teaming up, once they've been shown a bit of kindness." Hound Profile Icon.png|'Common Hound' "Set your profile icon to a hound." Koalefant Profile Icon.png|'Common Koalefant' "Set your profile icon to a skittish koalefant." Krampus Profile Icon.png|'Common Krampus' "Set your profile icon to Krampus. The Krampus is compelled to visit all naughty denizens of The Constant." MacTusk Profile Icon.png|'Common MacTusk' "Set your profile icon to a MacTusk." Mandrake Profile Icon.png|'Common Mandrake' "Set your profile icon to a squeaky mandrake. 'MEEP!'" Merm Profile Icon.png|'Common Merm' "Set your profile icon to a merm." Moleworm Profile Icon.png|'Common Moleworm' "Set your profile icon to a moleworm." Moose-Goose Profile Icon.png|'Common Moose/Goose' "Set your profile icon to a Goose. Or Moose. Or both." Night Hand Profile Icon.png|'Common Night Hand' "Set your profile icon to a creepy night hand." Night Light Profile Icon.png|'Common Night Light' "Set your profile icon to a burning Night Light." Pengull Profile Icon.png|'Common Pengull' "Set your profile icon to a pengull." Rabbit Profile Icon.png|'Common Rabbit' "Set your profile icon to a rabbit." Red Rose Profile Icon.png|'Common Red Rose' "Set your profile icon to a rose flower. Few things are as timeless as a red rose." Second-hand Dentures Profile Icon.png|'Common Second-hand Dentures' "Set your profile icon to second-hand Dentures." Shadow Manipulator Profile Icon.png|'Common Shadow Manipulator' "Set your profile icon to a Shadow Manipulator." Sleepy Dragonfly Profile Icon.png|'Common Sleepy Dragonfly' "Set your profile icon to a sleepy Dragonfly." Smallbird Profile Icon.png|'Common Smallbird' "Set your profile icon to a tiny smallbird." Spider Profile Icon.png|'Common Spider' "Set your profile icon to a spider." Spooky Pumpkin Lantern Profile Icon.png|'Common Spooky Pumpkin Lantern' "Set your profile icon to a pumpkin lantern." Tallbird Stare Profile Icon.png|'Common Tallbird Stare' "Set your profile icon to a glaring tallbird." The Pig King Profile Icon.png|'Common The Pig King' "Set your profile icon to the Pig King. The Pig King has vast riches and can be persuaded to share them, should someone find something to pique his interest." Treeguard Profile Icon.png|'Common Treeguard' "Set your profile icon to a treeguard. These lumbering spirits will rise to defend their ilk when the forest is threatened." Werepig Profile Icon.png|'Common Werepig' "Set your profile icon to a howling werepig." Wretched Gramophone Profile Icon.png|'Common Wretched Gramophone' "Set your profile icon to a nightmarish gramophone. It only plays one song." Winter's Feast Profile Icons These Profile Icons are part of the Snowfallen Collection available during the 2017 Winter's Feast event. Cranky Bearger Profile Icon.png|'Distinguished Cranky Bearger' "Set your profile icon to a grumpy Bearger, recently roused from deep hibernation. Happy Winter's Feast!" Fancy Star Bauble Profile Icon.png|'Common Fancy Star Bauble' "Set your profile icon to a stunning Winter's Feast star bauble." Festive Star Bauble Profile Icon.png|'Common Festive Star Bauble' "Set your profile icon to a star patterned Winter's Feast bauble." Festive Tree Planter Profile Icon.png|'Classy Festive Tree Planter' "Set your profile icon to a Winter's Feast tree planter, complete with lovely bow." Fiery Feastfly Profile Icon.png|'Distinguished Fiery Feastfly' "Set your profile icon to a warm, toasty holiday Dragonfly. Happy Winter's Feast!" Fine Festive Bauble Profile Icon.png|'Common Fine Festive Bauble' "Set your profile icon to a pink and green Winter's Feast bauble." Green Festive Bauble Profile Icon.png|'Common Green Festive Bauble' "Set your profile icon to a jolly green Winter's Feast bauble." Jolly Blue Light Profile Icon.png|'Common Jolly Blue Light' "Set your profile icon to a blue Winter's Feast light." Jolly Moose-Goose Profile Icon.png|'Distinguished Jolly Moose/Goose' "Set your profile icon to a holly, jolly Goose. Or Moose. Happy Winter's Feast!" Klaus Profile Icon.png|'Spiffy Klaus' "Set your profile icon to the fearsome Klaus. The Constant always seems to have an odd effect on Klaus this time of year; although we all tend to show our holiday spirit in different ways. Happy Winter's Feast!" Magnificent Antlion Ornament Profile Icon.png|'Classy Magnificent Antlion Ornament' "Set your profile icon to an Antlion Winter's Feast ornament." Magnificent Fuelweaver Ornament Profile Icon.png|'Classy Magnificent Fuelweaver Ornament' "Set your profile icon to a piercing Fuelweaver Winter's Feast ornament." Magnificent Klaus Ornament Profile Icon.png|'Classy Magnificent Klaus Ornament' "Set your profile icon to a Klaus-inspired Winter's Feast ornament." Magnificent Krampus Ornament Profile Icon.png|'Classy Magnificent Krampus Ornament' "Set your profile icon to a naughty Krampus-inspired Winter's Feast ornament." Magnificent No-Eyed Deer Ornament Profile Icon.png|'Classy Magnificent No-Eyed Deer Ornament' "Set your profile icon to a No-Eyed Deer Feast ornament. It's the cutest icon around, as anyone can plainly see." No-Eyed Deer Profile Icon.png|'Spiffy No-Eyed Deer' "Set your profile icon to a fuzzy No-Eyed Deer. Happy Winter's Feast!" Pink Festive Bauble Profile Icon.png|'Common Pink Festive Bauble' "Set your profile icon to a cute pink Winter's Feast bauble." Ravenous Feastclops Profile Icon.png|'Distinguished Ravenous Feastclops' "Set your profile icon to a hungry holiday Deerclops. Happy Winter's Feast!" Red Festive Bauble Profile Icon.png|'Common Red Festive Bauble' "Set your profile icon to a swirly red Winter's Feast bauble." Winter's Feastfly Profile Icon.png|'Distinguished Winter's Feastfly' "Set your profile icon to a holly jolly Dragonfly. Happy Winter's Feast!" Year of the Varg Profile Icons Blue Hound Profile Icon.png|'Common Blue Hound' "Set your profile icon to a chilly Blue Hound. During his time on the Nightmare Throne, Maxwell created these monsters by imbuing regular Hounds with the magic of Blue Gems." Clay Hound Icon.png|'Classy Clay Hound' "Set your profile icon to a celebratory Clay Hound. Happy Year of the Varg!" Clay Varg Icon.png|'Classy Clay Varg' "Set your profile icon to a celebratory Clay Hound. Happy Year of the Varg!" Red Hound Profile Icon.png|'Common Red Hound' "Set your profile icon to a fiery Red Hound. During his time on the Nightmare Throne, Maxwell created these monsters by imbuing regular Hounds with the magic of Red Gems." Varg Icon.png|'Common Varg' "Set your profile icon to a pack-leading Varg. Happy Year of the Varg!" Vargling Icon.png|'Common Vargling' "Set your profile icon to a sweet little Vargling. Happy Year of the Varg!" The Gorge Profile Icons Berry Tart Profile Icon.png|'Common Berry Tart' "Set your profile icon to a delectable berry tart." Billiam The Kid Profile Icon.png|'Common Billy (The Kid)' "Set your profile icon to a portrait of sweet young Billiam." Carrot Cake Profile Icon.png|'Common Carrot Cake' "Set your profile icon to a yummy carrot cake." Cheeseburger Profile Icon.png|'Common Cheeseburger' "Set your profile icon to a greasy cheeseburger." Cheesecake Profile Icon.png|'Common Cheesecake' "Set your profile icon to an irresistible cheesecake." Crab Cake Profile Icon.png|'Common Crab Cake' "Set your profile icon to a delectable crab cake." Crab Roll Profile Icon.png|'Common Crab Roll' "Set your profile icon to a delectable crab roll." Croquette Profile Icon.png|'Common Croquette' "Set your profile icon to a dainty croquette." Fish Pie Profile Icon.png|'Common Fish Pie' "Set your profile icon to a hearty fish pie." Grilled Cheese Profile Icon.png|'Common Grilled Cheese' "Set your profile icon to a perfectly grilled cheese." Jelly Roll Profile Icon.png|'Common Jelly Roll' "Set your profile icon to a sugary jelly roll." Meat Pie Profile Icon.png|'Common Meat Pie' "Set your profile icon to a hearty meat pie." Mumsy Profile Icon.png|'Common Mumsy' "Set your profile icon to a portrait of dear old Mumsy." Pigeon Profile Icon.png|'Common Pigeon' "Set your profile icon to a curious city pigeon." Sammy Profile Icon.png|'Common Pipton' "Set your profile icon to that chatty mermified peddler." Pot Roast Profile Icon.png|'Common Pot Roast' "Set your profile icon to a tender pot roast." Pudding Profile Icon.png|'Common Pudding' "Set your profile icon to a perfect pudding." Roast Vegetables Profile Icon.png|'Common Roast Vegetables' "Set your profile icon to some healthy roast veggies." Safe Profile Icon.png|'Common Safe' "Set your profile icon to a fancy old safe." Pipton Profile Icon.png|'Common Sammy' "Set your profile icon to that crafty mermified peddler." Spaghetti and Meatball Profile Icon.png|'Common Spaghetti and Meatball' "Set your profile icon to spaghetti and a single meatball." Steak Frites Profile Icon.png|'Common Steak Frites' "Set your profile icon to some yummy steak frites." Stuffed Mushroom Profile Icon.png|'Common Stuffed Mushroom' "Set your profile icon to a stuffed mushroom." Swamp Pig Elder Profile Icon.png|'Common Swamp Pig Elder' "Set your profile icon to the tragic figure of the Swamp Pig Elder." Tasty Pizza Profile Icon.png|'Common Tasty Pizza' "Set your profile icon to a cheesy pizza." Three Coins Profile Icon.png|'Common Three Coins' "Set your profile icon to a handful of Old Coins. Bequeathed by the Gnaw itself!" Three Favors Profile Icon.png|'Common Three Favors' "Set your profile icon to a handful of Gnaw's Favors. Bequeathed by the Gnaw itself!" Three Marks Profile Icon.png|'Common Three Marks' "Set your profile icon to a handful of Red Marks. Bequeathed by the Gnaw itself!" Three Medallions Profile Icon.png|'Common Three Medallions' "Set your profile icon to a handful of Sapphire Medallions. Bequeathed by the Gnaw itself!" Trifle Profile Icon.png|'Common Trifle' "Set your profile icon to a tasty trifle desert." Turnip Cake Profile Icon.png|'Common Turnip Cake' "Set your profile icon to a yummy turnip cake." Waffles! Profile Icon.png|'Common Waffles!' "Set your profile icon to some tasty waffles. Part of a balanced breakfast." The Gorge Tournament Profile Icons Three unique Profile Icons were rewarded to players who placed in the top three tiers of The Gorge Tournament. All other players who participated in the Tournament earned an Icon of Gnaw. Icon of Gnaw Profile Icon.png|'Loyal Icon of Gnaw' "Set your profile to an appeased maw of Gnaw. You fulfilled your duty in the Gnaw's great tournament." Burnished Icon of Gnaw Profile Icon.png|'Loyal Burnished Icon of Gnaw' (Rewarded to the top 100 teams) Sterling Icon of Gnaw Profile Icon.png|'Loyal Sterling Icon of Gnaw' (Rewarded to the top 5 teams) Golden Icon of Gnaw Profile Icon.png|'Loyal Golden Icon of Gnaw' (Rewarded to the top 1-3 teams) "Set your profile to an appeased maw of Gnaw. You proved your worth and came out on top in the Gnaw's great tournament." Unimplemented Swamp Pig Profile Icon.png|'Common Swamp Pig' "Set your profile icon to a most distinguished pigman." Three Pennies Profile Icon.png|'Common Three Pennies' "Set your profile icon to a handful of pennies. Bequeathed by the Gnaw itself!" Three Pounds Profile Icon.png|'Common Three Pounds' "Set your profile icon to a handful of pounds. Bequeathed by the Gnaw itself!" Three Shillings Profile Icon.png|'Common Three Shillings' "Set your profile icon to a handful of shillings. Bequeathed by the Gnaw itself!"